


Skiing in Miami

by aerobesk



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-08
Updated: 2014-11-08
Packaged: 2018-02-24 13:40:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2583386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aerobesk/pseuds/aerobesk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>To Tucker, the next morning was like waking up on a cloud. Although, the cloud was probably floating around in hell, cause goddamn it was too hot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Skiing in Miami

When Church had asked if he wanted to go on his senior trip with him, Tucker had hesitated. A full two weeks with Church and Caboose? It wasn’t really what he’d had in mind for his vacation. But of course, as soon as Church had mentioned Miami, he was all for it.

“I mean, come on! Miami! Known for gorgeous women, perfect beaches, and gorgeous women! Who could ask for more?” he’d said when Donut asked why he was skipping the Red’s ski trip. Tucker had told the blond that he’d join them in the mountains, since it had been years since he’d actually been skiing, but between Miami and Colorado, it wasn’t much of a choice. So he’d packed up his shorts and sandals and gotten ready for a few weeks of nice weather and nicer ladies.

‘Then again,’ he thought as he sat in the backseat of Church’s cobalt pickup, ‘It has been a really long time since I’ve been skiing…” It was hot while they drove through northern Georgia, but the cab was cool and Caboose had finally stopped trying to get them to play I Spy, settling in to watch the scenery from the passenger seat. Tucker sat behind him, idly watching Church’s fingers drumming on the steering wheel in time with the song on the radio. Their luggage had fit easily in the bed. Everything was perfect. Except for the other person in the back seat.

To his left was none other than David Washington, captain of the baseball team and treasurer on the student council. Straight A’s, perfect record, and the one man on earth who annoyed Lavernius Tucker to death.

Now, Wash himself wasn’t hard to deal with. He was kind of quiet, funny when he did talk, and overall, just nice. The thing was, he pissed Tucker off to no end. With his stupid looks and his quiet demeanor and his perfect grades and his good boy attitude and his adorable freckles and his nerdy music choices and his amazing body in his baseball uniform and… Tucker stopped himself, staring out the window again. The point was, David Washington was the worst possible person that could have been going on this trip. And of course, Tucker wasn’t notified that he was coming until the blond was throwing his bag into the bed of Church’s truck and hopping into the backseat with him. He also hadn’t appreciated the “What the fuck is this?” that Tucker had let out, and had promptly ignored him for the entire ride so far.

Four rest stops and three threats to jump out of the truck from Tucker later and they’d arrived at their hotel. Tucker rubbed the back of his neck, hoisting his duffel over his shoulder and standing idly with his phone out as Church checked them in. He was yawning by the time they made it up to the room, but the moment they stepped inside, he felt his jaw drop and had a sudden want to run outside, jump in the truck and drive all the way home.

The room was decently sized, with a pair of arm chairs, a small kitchen, a bathroom, a TV on a dresser, and three night stands. The only thing that Tucker could see wrong was the beds. Rather than a couch, or even a pair of kings, the room simply had two queen beds. One already occupied Church and Caboose’s bags, along with Church himself. The other, however, was home only to Wash’s bag. Because Tucker’s was still on his shoulder.

Fighting the overwhelming urge to drag Church out into the hallway and yell at him until he couldn’t speak, he just dropped his bag next to Wash’s and began to dig through it for his phone charger. He ignored Church and Caboose as they got ready to go to the pool, far too tired to even consider joining them. For god’s sake, it was nine at night and they’d been driving since noon; did these two never get tired?

After Church and Caboose left, Wash settled down against the pillows with a book. Tucker took the opportunity to use the other bed, propping himself up and playing on his phone for a while. He hadn’t even realized he had fallen asleep until he found himself on the floor, Church mumbling something that sounded like “sleep on your damn bed” before ignoring him in favor of going to sleep himself. Tucker stood, rubbing his arm and moving his bag from his side of the bed.

The lights were all off except for the one in the bathroom, so he carefully pulled back the blankets and slid in, ignoring the thoughts of “holy shit, you are in the same bed as David Washington” that were circling around in his head. He sighed in content as his head hit the pillows, falling asleep within minutes.

To Tucker, the next morning was like waking up on a cloud. Although, the cloud was probably floating around in hell, cause goddamn it was too hot. He shifted, trying to get a foot out or a blanket off, and came into contact with a pair of legs around his own and a pair of arms secured around his waist. His eyes flew open, registering the warm breath on his neck and the empty bed he was staring at. He turned his head slightly, just enough to get a peek at the blond hair and ear dusted in freckles.

Yup. Wash was snuggling him.

He spent the next two minutes trying to break free of the hold, all of it backfiring as Wash woke up just enough to grab his cuddle toy again and drag the brunet back down onto the bed. Tucker’s arms bent automatically against Wash’s shoulders, his face coming inches from the blond’s neck as the older boy pressed his face into Tucker’s hair. A leg wrapped itself around Tucker’s again, and he realized he probably wasn’t going to get out until Wash decided to wake up.

Then again, Church and Caboose were already gone. His struggling and gotten rid of some of the blanket, and Wash was just warm enough that Tucker was starting to feel the lack of proper sleep rushing him again.

‘Fuck it,’ he thought, snuggling in just a little closer to the blond. ‘I don’t have to be anywhere for another three hours.’

He woke up again to movement, looking up into grayish/blue eyes before realizing that that meant that Wash was awake. And still had his arms around him. Huh.

They seemed to realized that at the same time, as just as Tucker thought it, Wash snapped into action, practically shoving Tucker away from him. Not expecting the change in position, the brunet only managed to stay upright for another moment before he fell, hitting the floor of the hotel room for the second time since arriving.

“Oh god, Tucker, I’m so sorry! Are you ok?”

Wash held out his hand, helping Tucker up.

“Yeah, I guess. I mean, I did just fall off a bed onto a cold, hard floor for the second time tonight, but considering that, I’m fine.”

They didn’t say anything about the position they woke up in, getting ready for the day without so much as looking at each other. The tension that was usually there, the “I-hate-you-but-don’t-want-to-say-anything-because-I-don’t-know-why-I-do” tension, was gone however, and by the time they made it down to breakfast, they were cracking jokes and laughing together.

And Caboose may have smiled at them differently when they arrived, but they didn’t care. And if Tucker got three texts from friends asking about Church’s snapchat story of Wash and Tucker cuddling, he didn’t say anything to Wash about it. And, maybe, if Church noticed that the only two screenshots on the image were Wash and Tucker, he didn’t bring it up. And, if by some chance, the pillow between them the next night ended up on the floor before either of them were asleep, well, Wash wasn’t taking responsibility, and Tucker wasn’t complaining.


End file.
